One Week
by Elfy-chan
Summary: She has one week to complete one of her simplest tasks, but little does she know, it's harder than she thinks. Can she do it? Or does she require a little help to stop her from doing it in the first place? Rated PG just in case.
1. Default Chapter

Blah, tis my first fic, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Yah, for a bit, you're going to see????'s POV for a bit, but that'll be answered in this chappie.  
  
I own my OC, but I don't own Beyblade, though I wish I did!!  
  
????? 'S POV  
  
I woke up in the dark alley I was so accustomed to and looked down the alley to the well-lit street. It was only 6am in downtown Moscow, Russia, but the streets were already filling with people waiting for the shops to open. I stood up and walked down the filth-ridden alley and into the fresh air of the open streets. The crisp winter air filled my lungs as I opened my eyes and looked around for the first time this morning, taking in the surroundings. The multicoloured lights trimmed the stores and wreaths were hanging on doors. How could I have forgotten? It was Christmas, well...seven days before Christmas. It's too bad I don't have family to celebrate with. My parents died in a car accident when I was ten, and I was sent to an orphanage after my only relatives spent all of the money left to me in less than a year.  
  
Back at the orphanage about five years ago, I was only 11 years old, and my first day was hell. I was made fun of, laughed at, teased, and was physically beaten by the others, but I was always blamed, even if there was only a single, small scratch on the one trying to fight me. The adults turned their noses away and never made eye-to-eye contact with me, making me feel more neglected. No one cared for me, for all I know, I never existed. I excelled in my short lessons, which made the other kids hate me even more, but they got the last laugh when they got adopted and I didn't. When I turned 16, they kicked me out of the orphanage and told me I could fend for myself, and that I was old enough for a proper job. No one there ever addressed me with my proper name...not that I can even remember what it is. The only thing that is constantly fresh in my mind is the last 7 horrible years of my life.  
  
Being 18, you think I could actually get a job, but that's all wrong. Jobs are scarce in Moscow, as with paying managers. For one year of my life, I had made my life as a pickpocket, until they took me in...  
  
"Why are we out here so damn early!" A whiney voice cried out, breaking my trail of thought.  
  
"God. It's 6:20am, it's not early..." A more intelligent voice replied.  
  
"Maybe not for you..."  
  
"Stop complaining!" a female voice hissed.  
  
Whiney brat. I watched the group of five look around like they had no idea where they were going, as with many tourists at this time of year. By the looks of it, they weren't too well dressed for the weather, but what's that got to do with me? I walked passed them, keeping my eyes to the ground. I think one of them looked back at me, but I didn't care. The cold wind cut at my face, sending a chill up my spine. I pulled my raggedy trench coat closer to myself and walked onwards, and into one of the darkest alleys of the city.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where have you been?" the deep, harsh voice demanded. "You're late."  
  
"Keep your pants on, I'm not late."  
  
"You are so."  
  
Who does Ashton think he is? My boss? Okay, so he is, but I don't listen to his mindless gibbering. Ashton is my boss, given to me by the little group I work for. I have no idea what the group is called, or even what they do, but lowly servants that do their bidding, just like me, are not uncommon. They do mindless tasks as simple as going to get their bosses something to eat, or something as complicated as murder.  
  
"Would you just listen?" Ashton said. "You have a new assignment."  
  
"What now?" I asked. "Do you want me to fetch you some food? Or even your slippers?" I laughed.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
He held up a newspaper clipping from yesterday's paper, showing a valuable painting of some sort.  
  
"According to the paper, it just came to the museum last night, and it's only here for a week." Ashton explained. "I want you to get into the museum and steal this painting, you have one week. But be careful, security is extremely tight. "  
  
"Fine." I said as I started to walk away.  
  
I stopped and turned around.  
  
"But...but it's Christmas in one week..." I mumbled.  
  
"So?" Ashton coldly replied. "Now get started."  
  
Ashton walked away, his coat fluttering in the wind. Those red eyes...they scare me...and to think I loved him at one time. That was behind me. That was all in the past. The past didn't matter anymore, only the present, and the future mattered.  
  
"One week..." I sighed.  
  
I climbed onto the roof of my favourite building and looked at the sun rising over the frostbitten buildings of Moscow, causing them to be bathed in pink and orange light. Looking at the city at this time everyday made me say to myself that I have to cut my ties to that group, but I can't...  
  
Where would I go?  
  
Review please! Suggestions and junk that is all good!! And yah, it seems to be in the wrong category, but the first bit of dialogue was some of the Beyblade charries, their names just weren't mentioned!! 


	2. The Runin

Heyz!!! YAY! Chappie 2!  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed! It really helps!  
  
Dudems: the answer to your question, I changed my mind, there is a tiny bit of romance, but none involving the Bladebreakers, you'll see more of that later. And they're in here, they just weren't important to the 1st chappie, but they're in this one ^^  
  
And to stop any confusion, there's no romance...well, not much at least, and it's not between the Beyblade charries and my OC...just a tiny bit, maybe between two of my OC's.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I own my OC's...  
  
Chapter 2 – The Run-in...  
  
Hillary's POV  
  
I'm surrounded by morons, well...except Rei, he I don't mind. I didn't even have to be here, but Tyson insisted on me coming to Russia. I hate the cold, and I don't really like traveling, but no one turns Tyson down, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he is. You learn these kinds of things when traveling with him for a while. Maybe I should start appreciating these trips instead of thinking that they're a chore. Russia was really a nice country, and Moscow is quite nice in the morning. It just a shame there are so many homeless people...  
  
"Hey Hillary, snap out of it!" Max said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. "What..."  
  
"You looked deep in thought."  
  
"Yah! So what!"  
  
"Sheesh Hillary, maybe you should have slept in."  
  
I turned my head away and looked at all the lit up shops just opening. The streets were even more crowded than 30 minutes ago. Everything seemed so peaceful. Kids were playing, and snow lined the roofs of almost every building, but there was something wrong. Sirens were coming closer and closer to us, and passed us within seconds.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well Rei, it could be many things..." Kenny started saying.  
  
"How about we just go look?"  
  
"That'd work too..."  
  
We weren't the only ones trying to get through the crowd following the siren, many others, including children were trying to weave their way through. We quickly approached the giant crowd surrounding the building, but there wasn't anything happening.  
  
"Where are we?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Moscow's museum." Kenny said. "From what I've heard, a really famous painting is visiting for a week."  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
One of the police came out with a loudspeaker and spoke something in Russian, and the crowd started to thin out. We decided to stick around and watch what was going on until one of the police spotted us and tried talking to us.  
  
"What is he saying Kenny?" Max asked.  
  
"He's talking too fast." Kenny plainly stated.  
  
"He said that you should leave." A mysterious voice said.  
  
I turned around to see a young adult, female talking to us. She had nice light brown hair done up in a braided ponytail. Her ragged trench coat fluttered in the wind as she stared at me with her crystal blue eyes. I saw her before, about 45 minutes ago, walking past us when Tyson was complaining about being up so early. What would she be doing here?  
  
"Ummm...thank you." I said.  
  
"No problem." She said as she walked into a nearby alley.  
  
"Who was that?" Max asked.  
  
"Who knows..." I answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashton's POV  
  
What the hell did she think she was doing? Trying to get the painting in broad daylight, only an amateur would do that. I should report her failure, but I need her...her mind, her soul...her body. She doesn't appreciate what I can do for her; I just have to make her realize that, no matter what she can say to appose me.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing!" I coldly hissed.  
  
"My job!" she yelled in response.  
  
"Anyone with half a brain would know not to try and steal the thing in broad daylight!"  
  
She fell silent after that. She's been put back into her place, back to the lowly position of being my obedient servant. The sky started letting light snowfall, and the wind picked up, causing her to huddle against the wall, trying to make her warm. I couldn't even feel the wind cut through the alleys and rush past me, but I did hear one thing...  
  
"Are you just going to let her freeze?"  
  
Hn. Keanu...What was he doing here? He should be minding his own business and not sneaking around following me.  
  
"What do you want Keanu..." I coldly asked.  
  
"Nothing much..." Keanu said as he looked over towards the wall. "Are you just going to let her freeze?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"She may only be one of the lowly servants, but she deserves respect, even if she made an amateur mistake."  
  
"I do what I want with her, it's none of your business."  
  
Keanu looked over to the lone shivering figure huddled against the wall and walked over to her, kneeled down and helped her up onto her feet. She shivered even more while Keanu held her in his arms, trying to keep her warm.  
  
I rushed up to him, grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Get your hands off of her...She's mine."  
  
"You don't have to get so pushy Ashton...and besides, I thought you didn't care." Keanu calmly said as he grinned at me. "She's just an amateur with only half a brain remember?"  
  
I pushed him against the wall with all my strength, "Like I told you before Keanu, mind your own business."  
  
I released him and walked down the alley, signaling my 'servant' to come with me. She looked back at Keanu, got up off her knees and ran to catch up to me. I put my right arm around her shoulders, and my other hand in my pocket.  
  
"I'm not going to report you this time, but next time I will, so no more slip-ups." I mumbled.  
  
"Yes Ashton." She said in response as she took my arm off her shoulder. "And keep your hands off."  
  
She may hate me with a passion, but I'm going to change that, whether she likes it or not. She has no choice. I slipped my other hand in my pocket and walked off towards the headquarters, and she walked off towards the heart of the city, her bands going wild in the wind, not knowing I'm watching her 24/7...  
  
Whether she likes it or not.  
  
Chappie 2 done!! Give me a bit of feedback, and I tried to make this chappie longer, and I think I succeeded with that. I have a feeling that I don't explain enough between the dialogue, please give me feedback on that. Isn't Ashton weird?? ^_^;;  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
*Sneak Peek! * The next chappie is going to be called... "Into the fire." Next chappie might come in a few days, I hope.  
  
~*~Elfy-chan~*~ 


End file.
